This is NOT Happening
by Kenny-chan
Summary: Kendall is an average student. She likes writing stories based on anime that she watches, one of which is Code Geass. When she wished that her favorite character was real, and her wish is granted, what will happen? Suzaku Kururugi/OC OC/OC
1. Info

WhiteCalman: Hello, people! This is my new story, which was inspired by AidoRockz's story, I Think I'm Going Crazy. But instead of making Aido put up with my insanity, we're going to drag Suzaku Kururugi into this mess!

Suzaku: Um, okay?

WhiteCalman: *squeals* I love you! And this chapter is just the profile.

Disclaimer: I wish...

Name: Kendall Baird

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Appearance: Shoulder-length auburn hair, bangs, brown eyes, freckles on her nose and cheeks

Family: Aunt, Uncle, older cousin (DJ), younger cousin (Bella), younger sister (Shelby), Dad, cat (Fuzzy), dog (Sommer)

WhiteCalman: I said it was just gonna be a profile, didn't I?  



	2. I Wish You Were Real

WhiteCalman: I have nothing to say, and it scares me. WHAT AM I GONNA DO?

Suzaku: I'm not sure what's wrong with her...

WhiteCalman: *whimpers*

Kendall walked over to the library with her friend, chatting about the various manga that they enjoyed. This was why Kendall enjoyed being around Fariha; they had so many things in common. They were both currently going to the library to update their FanFiction stories. Fariha was working on a Prince of Tennis story, and Kendall was working on various one-shots. Once they entered the school library, they checked in and logged onto the computers. They opened their documents (with the help of their flash-drives) and began typing. They typed for their entire intervention period, and then saved or uploaded the story they were working on.  
The girls signed out of the library and walked out, walking over to the seventh-grade pod area and waving to each other when they had to part for classes. Kendall had RICA for nineth period, but they were simply watching a movie-one that she had seen many times before-so she tuned out and daydreamed. What did she dream about, you ask? A boy with brown hair and green eyes. In other words, Suzaku Kururugi.  
Kendall found the brown-haired Code Geass character down-right adorable, and-this may sound weird to some people-she had developed a crush on the fictional character while she had been the Code Geass anime. The 2:58 bell rang, and Kendall snapped out of her thoughts, standing up and collecting her things for home. She went to her locker and entered her combination before grabbing her homework and closing the locker door. She met up with Fariha and her other friends soon after, and they walked to their busses. They had to part soon, however, since they were on different busses. On the ride home, Kendall thought about Suzaku some more and chatted with a friend of her's that sat in the seat behind her. She got off of the bus, accompinied by her sister and neighbor, and they walked to the section of the private drive that they lived at. Kendall teased her neighbor-a boy a year younger than her with ginger hair and blue eyes-and she and her sister waved him a good-bye when they walked onto their driveway. Kendall took her shoes off and went downstairs to the basement level of the ranch house she lived in and wasn't suprised when she saw her older cousin playing his X-Box.  
"Hi, DJ," she greeted, the same greeting she used every day.  
"'Sup," he responded. Kendall nodded as an acknowledgement of his greeting and walked over to her room, closing the door. She then turned to face her L-shaped room, taking in the light blue walls and sandy carpet. She walked over to her computer and booted it up, before working on her one-shots some more.  
At about 6:30 p.m., Kendall's uncle called her up for dinner. After she ate, Kendall went back downstairs and took her daily shower, before dressing and returning to her computer. At 10:00, Kendall poked her head upstairs and called, "Good night!" before tucking herself into bed. Instead of falling asleep immediatly, Kendall thought about Suzaku. God, how she wanted him to be real. She thought about that, and then murmured to her ceiling, "I wish you were real." She then rolled over onto her side and drifted into sleep, repeating the wish over and over in her head.

~~~ 


	3. Oh, Crap

WC: Whoo! I had a snow day today, and my superintendant just called and said that I have no school tomorrow either. 8D Yay~! I only have 30 minutes left 'til I have to get off the computer, but who's to say I won't go on later?

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, I'd be the happiest person alive.

When Kendall woke up the next day, she was shock to find herself looking into warm green eyes. Shocked, she yelped and fell out of bed. Her younger sister opened the door and looked at her sister, a confused and concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can't you see him?" Kendall asked, pointing at the brown-haired boy that was kneeling to help her.

"What are you talking about, Kendall?" Shelby's brow furrowed. "There's no one there."

"What are YOU talking about?" Kendall shouted. "He's right here!" As though trying to prove that the boy was real, Kendall pinched his cheeks, making him wince.

"Ow, um, that hurts. Can you please let go?" the boy asked.

"See!" Kendall exclaimed, releasing his cheeks. "He just asked me to let go of his cheeks!"

Suddenly, a new voice whispered, "She can't see him. Only you can."

Kendall whipped her head around, searching for the voice. Turning to look at her sister, she asked, "Did you hear that?" Shelby rolled her eyes and sighed; her sister was so strange.

"No, Kendall. I can't see this boy you're saying is there, and I didn't hear anyone say anything. We have no school today because it's Saturday, so I'm going back to sleep." With that, Kendall was left alone with the boy that apparently only she could see and a voice that seemed to belong to no one.

Kendall looked around her room again, now spotting a red-haired boy with the brown-haired one. The red-haired boy was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, and he had stunning blue eyes that stood out because of his hair. For some reason, Kendall felt like he had always been there. The boy looked at her, grinned, and winked, causing Kendall to blush and look at the other boy.

The brown-haired boy's hair was curly, and it looked good with his tan skin and green eyes. He was wearing a black uniform with gold on it, and for the oddest reason in the world, Kendall felt as though both the uniform and the boy looked familiar. No, it-it couldn't be...That wasn't POSSIBLE...

Swallowing, Kendall whispered, "Suzaku Kururugi?" Man, how had her voice NOT shaken?

The boy looked and her, smiled and said, "Yes?"

Oh, dear Lord.

"You can't be Suzaku...Suzaku...is a fictional character...He only exists in Code Geass..." Kendall's voice trailed off, but the red-haired boy quickly pitched in.

"Not anymore!" he said happily. "Now he's a real as you or me! Problem is, only we can see him, and only you two can see me!"

Giving the boy a weird look, Kendall asked, "Speaking of which, who are you?"

"K2," the boy replied innocently.

"Right," Kendall mumbled. "And what is your connection to all of this?"

Winking, 'K2' replied, "I can't tell you that yet. But something is stirring in your heart, in my heart, and in Suzaku's heart. Soon, I'll tell you everything. Until then, take care!" He kissed the top of Kendall's head, making her blush and protest before he vanished.

Kendall scratched her head and turned to the other boy in her room. There was one way to find out if it was really him... "Are you Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi, honorary Brittanian soldier?" she asked, using the information and title she had heard on Code Geass.

Bowing, the boy replied, "Pleased to meet you, miss."

Yep, this was definitely Suzaku Kururugi.

Wait...

Suzaku...Kururugi...?

K2...? That sounded like C2 and V2, the English names for C.C. and V.V. on Code Geass, and there was only one Suzaku Kururugi. Kendall remembered creating K2 for a Code Geass fic she had been planning.

Code Geass...

Suzaku...

Oh, crap. 


	4. This Could Take Some Getting Used To

WC: Hello, my lovelies! How are all of you?

Suzaku: She's excited because her mid-term got moved and she's going to see her older sister tomorrow.

WC: Yeppers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Toaster Strudel. I do, however, own the plot, my OC's and a box of Toaster Strudel.

"U-um, Suzaku," Kendall started. "If you don't mind my asking, but how did you get here?"  
"I'm not exactly sure," Suzaku confessed, frowning. He suddenly smiled and said, "But I'm glad that I'm here with such a pretty girl." He took Kendall's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it.  
Kendall blushed and looked away. She was still shocked that Suzaku had randomly showed up in her life, but she guessed it had to do with the wish that she had made the night before. Even so, it wasn't ALL bad, seeing as an adorable boy was with her instead of some pervert. Kendall looked back at Suzaku shyly, finding that he had released her hand.  
It was then that Kendall realized that she was wearing a white tank top and pink pajama pants.  
A scarlet blush covered Kendall's face, and she grabbed a gray coat-like sweater, throwing it on in an attempt to cover herself up. "This is embarrassing," she muttered. She glanced at Suzaku out of the corner of her brown eyes and saw that he was looking away as well, his tan cheeks slightly pink.  
An awkward silence fell over the room, and Kendall and Suzaku sat in silence, neither knowing what to do. When a fictional character that you have a crush on comes to life, or you're suddenly in a different world than your's, what are you supposed to do?  
"We should probably go upstairs," Kendall said. Suzaku nodded, and the two stood up before heading out of Kendall's "ocean" room and climbing the stairs that led to the main floor of the ranch-style house. Once up there, Kendall took a box of Toaster Strudel out of the freezer and set it on the counter. Turning to Suzaku, who had taken a seat at the bar, she picked up the box and asked, "Do you like Toaster Strudel?"  
Suzaku looked at the box and replied, "I don't know. I've never had one before."  
Kendall nodded and told him, "I'll make you one, and if you don't like it, I'll eat it."  
Suzaku looked at the younger auburn-haired girl and found that she had walked over to the other side of the kitchen and had taken out a toaster. She pulled a see-through package out of the box and took three pastries out of it, popping them into three slots on the toaster. While they were cooking, Kendall took out three icing packs and set them down next to two plates that she had taken out.  
"They're really good," Kendall said randomly. When Suzaku sent her a confused look, Kendall pointed to the toaster and clarified, "The Toaster Strudel."  
The pastries popped up, startling Kendall. Turning to the toaster, she put the pastries back in and explained to Suzaku, "If you don't put them in twice, the inside will be cold." The time that passed while the pastries were cooking was spent in silence until they popped up again. Kendall carefully put two pastries on her plate and put the last one on the other plate. She opened an icing pack and put the contents on one pastry, and she repeated the process two times. When there was icing on all of the pastries, she set the plates down on the bar, one in front of Suzaku and the other next to him. Kendall got down two cups from a cupboard, a carton of milk out of the fridge and poured a glass for herself and a glass for Suzaku. She then took the cups and set them down on the bar as well.  
When Kendall was seated next to Suzaku, she said, "Well, go ahead." Suzaku lifted the pastry on his plate to his mouth, took a bite and stated, "It's good." Kendall smiled and started to eat her own breakfast. Suzaku studied her out of the corner of his eye as she picked up the T.V. remote and turned the T.V. behind her on. As Kendall was eating her own two pastries, she kept looking at the T.V. "What are you watching?" Suzaku wondered.  
Kendall smiled and, without looking away from the T.V., replied, "C.M.T." Suzaku nodded and returned to eating his Toaster Strudel, but he looked at the younger girl when she grabbed his sleeve and started pointing at the T.V.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Carrie Underwood is singing 'Undo It'," Kendall informed the brown-haired teen. She set down the pastry she had been eating, opened her mouth and sang along to the song that a woman with blonde hair was performing on T.V.  
Suzaku studied Kendall as she sang and smiled softly to himself. He hadn't known her for long, but she already interested him. She was bubbly, but she was also moody. It seemed like she could talk for hours and hours, and she was clumsy. Suzaku continued to list all of the girl's features that he had witnessed, when he suddenly realized that Kendall had stuck her face in his. He blinked and blushed; when had she gotten so close?  
"Suzaku, why're you smiling?" Kendall asked.  
Suzaku blinked again; THAT was why she had stuck her face in his? Suzaku smiled anyways and shook his head. To be honest, he wasn't sure himself. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, Suzaku knew that he was going to start to feel something for this auburn-haired girl, although he wasn't sure what he was going to feel.

While Kendall had been singing, she had been thinking something similar to what Suzaku was thinking, though neither knew. She hadn't looked at him, but she had thought about him. She knew his personality from watching Code Geass; he was sweet, protective, and cared about those that were dear to him. Kendall also knew that he had been outraged when Zero had killed Princess Euphemia, the girl that had admitted that she loved Suzaku and the girl that Suzaku...that Suzaku...  
That Suzaku loved.  
God, did Kendall hate admitting that. She hated admitting that Suzaku and the princess were in love, she hated admitting that Suzaku had intended on killing Zero, and she hated, absolutely DESPISED, knowing that her crush was just wasted affection, that to Suzaku she was probably just some girl, that he would never be as outraged about her getting killed-if she ever did get killed-as he was about Euphemia's murder.

Both agreed on one thing- living together was going to take some getting used to.

~~~ 


End file.
